


Unconditionally

by lovetommo



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and his Father have never been close ever since Blaine came out. Now that the weather is warm, the members of New Directions decide to throw a party at Rachel's. Craziness ensues and someone who is not welcome happens to see what exactly went down at that party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the end of the school year in season 2 but let's pretend that Blaine already transferred. This will be a short story with a few chapters. I will make sure to put TW if there is one. 
> 
> I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

It was finally Friday, everyone in the halls of William McKinley were either screaming from excitement or screaming from fright. The teens have had exams all week long since it was nearing Summer break. They still had nearly four weeks left but the weather was warm. Puck had an idea rolling around in his head. None of the New Directions members were able to hang out all week so Puck ran down the hall in search for the other Jew.

He pushed a few kids out of his way once he saw the shorty at her locker talking to Kurt. They seemed to be having a pretty in depth conversation but he didn’t care. He didn’t have a drink all week and it was making him go insane.

“Berry!” He shouted once he was in reasonable distance from the pair. He was out of breath and leaned against the lockers once he reached his destination.  
“Is everything alright? Why were you running?” She asked but then her eyes went wide. “Did something happen involving New Directions? Did the Warblers take our setlist? Did you lose your dancing shoes?!”

“Rachel, stop talking,” He exasperated. “Finn said your parents were going to be gone all weekend right?”  
“No, not another party!” She demanded slamming her locker.  
“Please, it’s been such a long week for everyone and we could all use some fun! You have a in ground pool for god's sake.” Puck begged.  
“It’s not a bad idea, Rach. We’ve all been so stressed and it’s finally warm enough.” Kurt interrupted making Puck smile at him.  
“Even Hummel wants to get his party on!”  
“More like see Blaine shirtless,” Kurt said as he dramatically fanned himself. 

Puck kept poking her arm and begging for this party as they walked to class. She finally had enough and stopped dead in her tracks. “If it’ll get you to stop poking me, yes.”

“Awesome! I’ll bring the alcohol!” Puck shouted before going the opposite direction texting all of the New Directions. “No alcohol, Puckerman!” She looked at Kurt and he just shrugged. “Don’t make out with my boyfriend this time.”

\---

It was the end of the day and all of the exams were finally done. Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hallway getting ready to leave school for the weekend. 

“Did you hear about Rachel’s party?” Kurt asked, nudging his shoulder against Blaine’s.  
“Yeah, I was going to ask you about that! Is everyone from New Directions going?” He wondered as they stepped outside.  
“As far as I know,” Kurt said. “It should be fun though, I could drink a little.”  
“Mhmm,” Blaine sighed as they reached the car. He rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s arm. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Kurt blushed and pushed Blaine away. The two were standing at Blaine’s car, neither of them wanting to say goodbye just yet. They were standing as close to one another without it looking suspicious. The football players always made their way out the same time they did. They learned from past experiences to not kiss in front of them.

“See you at six?” Blaine asked, reaching for the door handle.  
“Or,” Kurt trailed off looking at the sky. “I could get ready at your house?”

Blaine laughed at the other boy as he blushed. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and kissed Kurt’s cheek. “I’d love that.”

The boys got into the car and Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand. He pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to his house. The couple was blaring music and screaming out the lyrics to a Katy Perry song, Blaine’s request. They could just be themselves without judgement from their peers. Car rides with Kurt were his favorite thing. He liked moments like these even more than he liked Katy Perry and that’s saying something.

Blaine pulled into the driveway but noticed an extra car. His dad’s car. ‘What the hell is he doing home?’ He thought. Kurt sensed that Blaine was starting to get worked up so he rubbed his thumb against Blaine’s hand, trying to calm him down. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kurt reassured. Blaine looked up at Kurt with a small smile. “Do you want to go to my house instead? Finn, Rachel, Carole and my dad are probably there though.”

He cut off Kurt’s rambling with a passionate kiss, letting his hand fall lightly on Kurt’s cheek. “We won’t be able to do that until the party.” He sigh, pulling back. He rested his forehead against the older boy and Kurt kissed his lips once more.

“Come on, if we stay out here any longer I won’t be able to get through my routine.” This made both boys laugh before stepping into the house of doom. Blaine saw his parents sitting on the couch together, his mother's head on his father’s shoulder. It was a nice sight to see, he hasn’t seen his parents like this in a long time. Kurt closed the front door softly but it was enough to make Blaine’s parents heads turn.

His dad jumped up once he saw Blaine and gave him a bone crushing hug. “Blaine, how's it going, buddy?”

Blaine stared at his father like he was on some sort of drug. ‘Why was he being nice?’ He thought. He cleared his throat and straightened out his back.  
“Good,” He answered simply. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. “How was work in LA this week?”

“Excellent!” His father, Harold, smiled brightly. He patted Blaine on the back with a smile etched on his face. “Very diverse there! It’s definitely something we don’t have here in Lima!”

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They both were very, very confused. “Well, hello there boy!” 

Kurt stepped out from behind his boyfriend and said, “Hi, Mr. Anderson. I am Kurt Hummel.”

“Nice to meet you! Is this your... friend, Blaine?” There was a slight change in his voice that made him scared of his father once again. Pam, his mom, gave him a sad smile since she knew about her son and Kurt. “Yeah,” He shuddered. “My friend.”

There was a look on Harold's face whenever he looked at Kurt. It wasn’t a very nice look either. 

Kurt noticed this and spoke up. “Is there something wrong, Mr. Anderson?”

Harold looked back at his wife and she smiled. “No, nothing. You just have an extremely high voice for a male. Kurt, if you don’t mind me asking, are you one of those confused people who change their gender for attention?”

Kurt took a step forward, “Excuse me? First of all, no I am a male and secondly what makes you think you can just ask somebody that? That was very offensive.”

Blaine secretly tugged at Kurt’s sleeve pulling him back to where he was previously standing. Harold looked at the two boys and rolled his eyes. Pam, Blaine’s mom, did nothing but watch the scene go down. 

“Okay, well!” Blaine said trying to process what was happening. “Kurt and I are going to go upstairs and get ready. We’re having a New Directions gathering at Rachel’s house, pool party to be exact.”

The boys were about to go upstairs but then Pam started talking. “Blaine, honey, will there be adults around?”  
“Of course, Mom!” He lied with ease. “Her dads are going to be there, no need to worry.”  
Pam smiled, “Okay, let us know before you leave!”

Kurt looked at Mr. Anderson when Blaine said their lovely friend had two dads. His face wasn’t welcoming or accepting. Blaine told him stories about his father and Kurt, for one, was not buying into his act. Especially since he was extremely rude to him for no apparent reason. 

The boys ran upstairs and Blaine slammed his door shut. Kurt jumped at the sound and saw the boy trying to catch his breath. “Who does he think he is? Walking in here once a week, acting like he’s changing! He has no right to insult you like that! You are nothing but perfection and-”

Kurt approached the younger boy, resting his hands on his shaking shoulders. “Blaine, honey, breath for me.”

The smaller boy did, closing his eyes and resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He breathed in his scent as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck. Kurt kissed his hair that resembled a helmet and whispered, “I will not let anything happen to you, I love you too much.”  
Blaine sighed and kissed his neck, “I love you so much.” He lifted his head and looked Kurt in the eye. “You have no idea how much I love you.” Kurt grinned and rested his hands around Blaine’s shoulders. “Why don’t you just show me?”

And with that, Blaine wasted no time as their lips collided. Kurt pushed Blaine against the door, not breaking away. Blaine’s hands traveled down to Kurt’s hips and started playing with the bottom of his shirt. Kurt pulled away slightly. “You know we can’t go any further with your dad here.”

Blaine kissed Kurt again and said, “I know, I guess we’ll just have to wait until tonight.”

The taller boy smiled and kissed his neck quickly before retreating over to Blaine’s closet. 

“Mind if I wear something of yours tonight?” Kurt asked shyly. “I simply can not show up to the party wearing the same outfit.”

“All yours!” Blaine smiled as he flopped down on his bed texting Sam. “Did you bring your swimming trunks?”

“No, we came right from school remember? So I’ll need a new outfit and a pair of your famous, although brightly colored, swim trunks.” Kurt stated. He skipped over all of Blaine’s brightly colored polos and found the section with more monochrome patterns. He pulled out a button up that was white and had silver designs on it. “How about this?”

“Kurt,” Blaine began. “It’s a pool party not some place to meet fancy people from vogue. It’s just us. You’re going to end up getting wet.”

Kurt spun around and looked him dead in the eye with his signature finger wag. “Nope, Anderson, that is where you are wrong. Kurt Hummel does not go swimming. It’ll mess up my hair.”

Blaine laughed and made his way over to him. He slung his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and kissed him sweetly. Kurt pulled away and signaled towards the bedroom door. “It’s locked.”

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close. Blaine moved his hands from his shoulders and put them in Kurt’s hair. He started to lightly tug at it when he pulled away. 

“No,” Kurt whispered. “My hair looks good today.”  
“I like it better messed up,” Blaine whispered back. Kurt smiled and rested his head against Blaine’s before kissing all along his jaw and down to his neck and then collarbone. He began sucking at it and he let out a moan. Kurt shushed him but carried on. He didn’t listen and let out a louder moan. He pulled away from him and look him in the eye which made him whimper.

“You need to be quiet, your dad can’t hear us. He already hates me and he thinks you’re straight,” Kurt mumbled before going back down to finish his work.

\---  
Once the boys finished getting ready they made their way back downstairs. Blaine was wearing a regular blue t-shirt with blue, green, and pink striped swimming trunks that he paired with his favorite pair of pink sunglasses. Kurt managed to find a white v neck shirt that fit pretty well and wore the only other pair of swimming trunks Blaine had. They kind of resembled a sunset, it faded from pink to orange and then to yellow. They weren’t bad. Kurt could make them back. 

When they were on the stairs, Kurt tugged his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kurt laughed. “Do you have sunscreen that is like SPF 50 or higher?”

Blaine laughed and continued to walk down the stairs. “Who even owns sunscreen that is higher than 30?”

Um, me!” Kurt defended. “I have one at my house that is SPF 70!”

“Of course you do,” Blaine laughed. He glanced around the room and didn’t see his father so he grabbed his hand. “Let me see if it’s in the closet.”

Kurt snickered, “That’s what my dad used to say about me in 10th grade.”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at the older boy and look at him. His eyes pouring into the blue ones. “I love you,” He said without hesitation.

He smiled fondly at the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you too.” Blaine quickly pecked Kurt lips before they could get caught and smiled. Kurt’s arms were still wrapped round the darker haired boy when someone cleared their throat.

“Shouldn’t you be at a party?” The voice said in monotone. Kurt quickly jumped away from him and started fumbling with his hands.

“I can explain!” He said quickly before looking up. When he did, he saw his mom there smiling. “Mom, you terrified me! I thought it was dad…”

“I made him go to the store,” She smiled at her youngest. “I knew something like this would probably happen.” Both boys blushed and Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's mom. 

“And Kurt,” She began. “I want to say sorry about my husband. He does not have a filter and he still isn't exactly fond with Blaine being gay.”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Anderson. I know he-” 

Blaine interrupted Kurt, "No, it's not okay. It's been years since I came out and he still isn't okay with it."

Pam raised her hand in her sons direction. "I know, honey, it's not fair on you and I'm tired of it. I'm going to talk to him tonight."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and squeezed his shoulder. "Really mom?"

"Yes," She announced with a bright smile. Blaine smiled so big he thought his face might crack. He turned to Kurt and hugged him and then hugged his Mom. 

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice going higher than usual.

Pam interrupted the tall boy and said, “Honey, how many times do I need to tell you to call me, Pam?”

Kurt laughed and said, “Sorry, Pam.”

“We should get going, Mom.” Blaine acknowledged, grabbing onto the other boy.

“Don’t let me keep you from having fun!” She yelled as they made their way into the other room. “Just remember, no drinking!”

The boys chuckled and slammed the front door, with Puck involved, of course there was going to be drinking.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's pool party is finally in full swing and it gets a little out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, hope it is good!  
> TW: Alcohol is involved. Please drink responsibly, unlike these losers.  
> *I don't own Glee or songs mentioned*

It was a little after six when the two boys arrived. Blaine parked the car and got out. Kurt grabbed the bag in the backseat and then made his way over to Blaine’s side. Blaine laced his hand with Kurt’s as they walked out back.

The sun was still up and it was extremely hot outside. Mosquitoes were flying around causing Blaine to swat his hand around over and over and over. Kurt slapped his hand in annoyance muttering something about the bugs. Rachel saw them and ran over to the pair. She greeted them with a gigantic smile.

“Kurt, Blaine!” She said a little too loudly if you asked Kurt. “I’m so glad you could make it, I promise it will be better than the last one.”  
Kurt and Blaine glanced over at each other and started chuckling. Kurt patted Rachel’s shoulder and said, “I’m sure it will.” 

The trio finally got into her backyard and looked around. Everyone was in their swimming attire except for Rachel who was wearing a pink sweater and a plaid skirt. Puck, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Artie, and Mike were already in the pool. They were all throwing a red ball while Artie floated on a pizza raft. Finn was lounging in a chair doing something on his phone, Mercedes had her feet dipped in the pool (she looked like she was about to fall asleep), then Brittany and Santana were sitting under a tree making out. 

Blaine noticed Rachel’s outfit and pulled her to the side, “You do realize it is nearly ninety degrees?”  
Rachel crossed her arms with a huff, “Yeah, I know. I just don’t feel comfortable in my bathing suit.”  
He gave her a sad look before turning around to look at their friends. “Rach, it’s just us. No one is going to judge you. You have nothing to worry about, you have the perfect body.”

By surprise, she pulled him into a tight embrace. He hugged her back and let out a happy sigh. If he was straight, he would have totally dated Rachel. She is a sweetheart when she wants to be and when she’s not trying to steal other people's solos. He pulled away and gripped her shoulders. “Now go change, I’m sure Finn will enjoy it.”

She just laughed, kissing his cheek and walking away. He loved Rachel but she sure was something. He went back to be with the rest of his friends when he saw Kurt on a lounging chair like Finn, reading Vogue. 

Blaine snuck up behind him and quickly grabbed the magazine. “Hey! What are you doing?”  
Blaine put the magazine back in the basket and crossed his arms. “We came here to have fun with our friends, not so you could sit here and read Vogue.”  
Kurt sighed and ran a hand carefully through his hair. He looked around at his fellow friends once more and said, “this isn’t very fun.”

Blaine huffed and ripped off his shirt. Kurt let out a shaky breath, he has seen him shirtless many times before but he still took his breath away. “That’s why we are going to get in the pool!”  
“I told you,” Kurt interjected. “I don’t swim.”  
“Hmmm,” He hummed, walking closer to Kurt. “What if I kissed you? Then would you get in the pool?”  
“Depends,” he flirted putting his hands on Blaine’s abs. They usually were never this public about their relationship but they were just with their friends so they had nothing to worry about. Kurt glanced down at Blaine’s chest, when something caught his eye. There was a deep purple mark on his collarbone from earlier that day. Kurt then attached his lips to Blaine’s wrapping his arms around his waist. Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s cheek. He was about to deepen it when a ball hit the back of the taller boys head. 

“That’s a hate crime!” He yelled, releasing his boyfriend. This time, Blaine blushed and looked down at the pavement.  
“Get in the pool!” Puck hollered. “We just got Britt and Santana to stop making out, now you two! What is with gay people and making out?”  
“I know,” Sam broke in from the other side of the pool. “Try being a straight white male!”

Blaine rolled his eyes at the idiot before moving past Kurt and jumping in the pool. He landed with a gigantic splash, making Quinn scream. She splashed him and threw her sunglasses off now that they had water all over them. At that moment, Rachel walked outside. Blaine smiled at her, she should be comfortable in her body. She has nothing to hide. She was wearing a lovely bikini with white and pink stripes. 

She walked over to Finn and kissed him gently before pulling him over to pool. They hopped in and started laughing. Everyone was in except for his boyfriend. 

“Lady Hummel! Get your ass in this damn pool right now!” Santana screamed. Kurt just shook his head and pulled Vogue out again.  
“God, he’s such a prude!” Sam added. Blaine glared at the blonde and splashed water in his face. “Just saying.”  
“I don’t think he’s a prude, Sam.” Mercedes laughed. They looked at her with confusion and then pointed to Blaine. All their eyes widened as Santana shouted, “Wanky!”

He hand slapped over the hickey and pointed at Kurt with his other hand. “You! Get in or you’re going to regret it!” He just waved him off and put his shades on. Blaine hopped over the side of the pool and grabbed the magazine once again. 

“Blaine!”

He wrapped his arms around Kurt and started pushing him over to the pool. “NO! Don’t you dare!” His hands grazed under the older boys shirt and he quickly pulled it off, throwing it to the side. With that, Blaine pushed Kurt into the pool and then jumped in himself.  
Kurt’s head quickly popped up, fury written all over it. All of their friends were laughing as Blaine smiled innocently. 

“I love you!” He laughed swimming by Kurt.  
“Uh-huh. Sure you do.” He glared before making his way over to Artie.  
“Let’s get this party started!”  
\---

They had been in the pool for about an hour when Rachel had the idea to put on some strobe lights she had set up and Puck went to her dad's liquor cabinet. Puck came back with tons of beers and started throwing them to everyone. The party lights were going and everyone was drinking, everyone. Well, everyone except for Finn. 

Britt was currently was out of the pool, along the edge. She was screaming lyrics to the Ke$ha song that was currently blaring. Blaine was surprised that there hasn’t been a noise complaint. She gulped down another beer before throwing the can into the pool. The rainbow lights were still bright as ever and everyone was going insane now that they have been drinking. 

Kurt was even drinking! He actually drank the most out of everyone there. At first Blaine tried to keep it under five drinks but that didn’t go to plan when Kurt swam over to him and started rolling his hips all over the other boys ass.

After that, everything was becoming a blurry mess. Everyone was screaming as the sun set and the moon shone brightly. Britt was still singing Ke$ha when the song ‘Take It Off’ came on. Everyone was singing along with her, drinking, and just enjoying them. When the chorus came on, Britt started to undo her bikini top and then ripped it off, throwing it to the side. 

“Woo! Britt!” Puck shouted as he took a shot. Santana quickly saw her girlfriend as she marched around the pool jiggling her boobs everywhere. She jumped in front of the girl and covered her.  
“Stap showin’ ya boobs and put ya to-p on. My boobies, Puckerman!” Santana slurred.  
Britt giggled and started undoing Santana’s top as everyone watched. Suddenly the Latina’s top was on the ground and she was exposed.  
“Skinny dip!!” Brittany shouted and then cannonballed into the pool.

Puck and Sam didn’t show any hesitation before pulling their swimming trunks down and started to swim freely. “This is uhmazing!”

Everyone was buzzed and started stripping down. Blaine pulled down his shorts as well and threw them in the air while screaming like he just won some sort of victory. He swam over to Kurt who was still in his shorts. Even though Kurt was drunk off his ass, he was still Kurt.

“Mhmm,” Kurt giggled when he saw Blaine. “Where’d shorts?”  
Blaine made an explosion sound and then shouted. “Gone!”  
Blaine inched his hands down Kurt’s torso and laid them on the waistband. “These gotta go!”  
Kurt laughed and pushed the boy off of him. He grabbed his beer that was on the edge of the pool and drank the rest. He looked around and everyone was naked or semi-naked. 

He sighed and thought ‘what the hell’ and pulled down his shorts, Blaine let out another victory cry and threw himself on Kurt’s back. Kurt started swimming around the pool with Blaine on his back. When Blaine then started kissing his neck. No one seemed to care because they were probably making out with their significant other as well. Kurt flung the boy off his back and crashed his lips with his. Their lips and tongues moved together in desperation and in hunger. They were too drunk to even care that they were making out in a pool with a bunch of their naked friends.  
\---  
After everyone started to get all pruned up from the water they all got back into some sort of clothing and sat down in the yard. There were various blankets in the yard that the New Directions sprawled out on. 

Quinn was laying with her head on Rachel’s shoulder. She lifted up her wine cooler and said, “Truth or dare!”  
Artie was quick to agree the game suggestion and then everyone else did. 

“Me first!” Finn said without much slurring. “Puck, truf or dare?”  
Puck rolled his eyes and said dare. Finn looked around at the friends and smirked when he saw Kurt. “Give him a lap dance.”  
Puck looked around and said, “Who?”  
“Him!” Finn laughed, pointing at Kurt who took a beer out of Blaine’s hands and started drinking it himself. Everyone let out some “Ooo’s!” while Blaine glared at Puck. Blaine wrapped his arms drunkenly around the even more drunk boy. “Mine!!”

Puck rolled his eyes and quickly took a shot. He crawled over Kurt and pushed Blaine off of him and started wiggling his hips against Kurt’s lap. There was a chorus of screams and cheers while Kurt started slapping Puck.

It was then Puck’s turn, he dared Rachel to be handcuffed to Finn for the rest of the weekend. Mike managed to find some in Rachel's basement and hooked the two together. Blaine was then dared by Rachel to have a makeout session with Quinn. He then dared Mercedes to get everyone more beers. After that, everything was fuzzy and ears were ringing. Everyone was so drunk that they had no idea what they were in store for and they didn't even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll update this soon. Please leave some feeback:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, more will come soon!


End file.
